


Mai

by Presto (Presto16)



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Presto16/pseuds/Presto
Summary: K. 596 Sehnsucht nach dem Frühling “渴望春天”。





	Mai

 

Lieber Mai——

 

沃尔夫冈心中掠过一阵快乐的风。笔杆上的羽毛轻柔地划过他的指尖，如他所听见的风一般叫人毫不迟疑地喜悦。他将谱纸压在琴上，径直写： 

 

_Komm, lieber Mai!_

 

他顿了顿，提笔把惊叹号涂掉，在墨团后面点了句号。沃尔夫冈看着那个孤零零的小黑点半晌，又为它画上一个尾巴。

 

五月，五月！沃尔夫冈不必合上眼就能见着紫罗兰般的华彩乐章流淌在阳光的间隙，沉默的女孩脱开休止符的束缚再度展颜，轻快的暖风越过兀自颤动的琴弦与停滞的笔尖，裹挟着音符拂过他的脸颊：春日的光景！他追逐动人记忆中所显现的未来而写下祈愿的词句，可他沃尔夫冈并非时间的主宰——音符也许不介意提前出场的六分之一小节，也愿意和着他的快活稍稍加快脚步，四季轮转却对他的意愿视而不见。

 

音乐呢？音乐会为他停留吗？沃尔夫冈睁大眼睛望见羽毛笔从他手中滑落，灰白的绒毛和泛黄的琴键在同一声轻响中染上音符的颜色。他机械地揉起涂改过的稿纸将墨迹擦得淡了一些，也顺带着使它晕开了更多。

 

钢琴最低音和它的邻居们被毫无前兆地，恶狠狠地，踩着延音踏板地同时砸下——他面前的琴键好整以暇纹丝不动——是这般的不和谐捉住沃尔夫冈的头颅，逼迫它疼痛起来。

 

又来了。这和弦真糟，沃尔夫冈捂着前额想，而且绝不止Fortissimo。

 

他真切地听到音阶第七级被升了一个半音，指向更为稳定、平和、又老调常谈的宿命中的主音五度和弦。高出来的半音在命运的五线谱上又向上跳了一阶，向年轻的音乐家审判他的时日无多。打着旋儿的风此刻也停了，漏下几分维也纳冰雪中无味的苦涩。寒风踏着降E和降A卷起珀耳塞福涅下辖的幻梦，试图再次驱她回到黑暗与死亡的国度。

 

沃尔夫冈猛地咳了几声。他捏着纸团蹭蹭嘴角，懊恼地把它随手扔开。用不了多久，这样的谱纸上该不仅仅是黑墨的污渍了！但我的音乐本就由心血与灵魂谱写，多几分殷红也相差无几——沃尔夫冈强迫自己拾起笔——我的灵魂就是音乐，我就是音乐。庸人自会将从未拥有的天赋视若珍供于神坛之上，又以此来肆意断言“无人能够驾驭至高无上的音乐”。他们恐惧无法想象的力量，也愿意安心于无谓的自我安慰。这等自欺欺人瞒不过音乐：因而也骗不过他！乐符在他心中如臂使指流动腾飞，他们亲密无间——同音乐共鸣是多么合乎情理、理所当然的事儿。

 

他接着想道，而且只会是我，必然是我。

 

我是音乐，沃尔夫冈坐在高音谱号的上加线上俯视他王国里孤独的降号。音乐是时间凋零都无法湮没的星辰，他沃尔夫冈又怎会向命数低头？直到时间的尽头，音乐仍将继续。他的灵魂会同音乐一并越过一切的尽头与彼岸，跨过永恒的春日，最终与世上有的，世上有过的，世上将有的每一道星光与每一句颤响共鸣回响。

 

沃尔夫冈取了张空白的谱纸，“ _O komm_ ”，他接着先前的词句写，“ _Wir bitten dich gar sehr!_ ”

 

每一个孩子都渴望春天降临，他自不会在此为死亡驻留。他与他谱的乐曲会一道在下一个春天、每一个接着的春天歌唱——即使他无法开口，音乐也将为他奏响，而音乐奏响之处即是他魂魄与爱的归所。

 

可五月已经不远了！沃尔夫冈听到雪落声中隐隐约约被风吹散的鸟鸣，他笃定地又笑起来。

 

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~总算搞完了 说梦话好麻烦~~  
>  >K596真的很好听大家快去听是快乐阿莫的快乐作品听过都说好  
> >阿空出的prompt是“随风而散的鸟鸣”  
> >其实写完这首之后莫又度过了春夏秋在下一个冬天才去世， ~~但是总是熬夜肝稿的音乐家在冬天感冒头痛一下也不奇怪~~  
>  >提前出场的六分之一小节：anacrusis（弱起？），也出现在K596开头，是那个第一个蹦出来的八分音符F  
> >音阶第七级：Leading tone，dominant seventh chord 指向(resolve) tonic fifth chord（中文乐理词都是我随便写的，我真的不会中文）  
> >Fortissimo：极强  
> >孤独的降号：K596是F大调，which只有一个降号  
> >每一个孩子：K596的词写“Komm, lieber Mai, wir Kinder/Wir bitten dich gar sehr!”  
> >抄歌词的地方：紫罗兰（Veilchen）沉默的女孩（Das arme Mädchen lauert/Recht auf die Blumenzeit）鸟鸣（Doch wenn die Vöglein singen & Bring auch viel Nachtigallen/Und schöne Kuckucks mit!）


End file.
